


Reward On The Go

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [100]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Cody and Leo have been invited to a party at Blaine's house, and Blaine has requested for them to wear formal attire. Which, considering they have to go there by train, is a bit of a problem, because formal attire, when it comes to Cody, usually means leather and pretty revealing girl clothes. Oh, and no panties underneath, of course, which kind of embarrasses him enough to almost ruin the whole night.The situation needs fixing, and Leo knows exactly how to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  I still haven't had enough of this 'verse for today, apparently.  
> Written for the third mission of this week's COW-T #7, prompt was crossdressing and Cody was overly happy to comply.

Blaine’s party invitation wasn’t overly specific. It just said he’d have been glad to have them as guests of honor to a party he was holding in his house in Westerville, and that formal attire was requested. Now, Leo used to hate formal attire requests, back when such a request meant he had to put on a random suit that he wouldn’t have felt at ease wearing, and would be forced to spend the subsequent four hours of his life squeezed in it and chocked to death by an ugly tie surrounded with boring people he hated, talking about boring things he had no interests in talking about.

Things substantially changed since all the formal parties he attends are at Blaine’s. And therefore usually require of him to have Cody dressed up in leather.

It doesn’t happen often that Blaine holds parties in his very home, so Leo thought the occasion must be particularly important. Since he retired from the professional Scene, Blaine’s been working tirelessly for the BDSM community, helping people find their way and holding seminaries on how to deal with conflicting emotions and problems related to the Scene and the universe set apart it represents, but at the same time he’s been keeping to himself a lot, making a point of separating neatly his public persona from his private life. 

This is why he only rarely opens the door of his own home to the community, and Leo just thought if the reason behind this party was important enough that Blaine would host it at his place, it was definitely important enough for him to demand of Cody that he was dressed properly for the occasion.

Which is why Cody’s sitting next to him on the train, now, covered neck to ankles with a long coat that makes it impossible for anyone around to guess what’s wearing underneath. Which is lucky, really, since he’s practically not dressed at all.

A few things he’s wearing – like the short black silky miniskirt covered by a thin layer of white tulle fabric and the tight white shirt he tied above his bellybutton with a vaguely high-schoolish knot – he already had. Some other things Leo bought for him especially for today. Like for example his new above-the-knee black socks with a nice little velvet ribbon on the back. And the leather corset he’s wearing underneath the shirt, each lace of it Leo tightened and fastened with his own two hands before Cody was allowed to put the rest of his clothes on by himself.

Cody’s also wearing one of his nicest and most feminine collars – the black silk and lace one. It’s got a white gold ring on the front. Ready to be hooked to the leash Leo’s got in his bag, and that he’s going to take out once they’re at Blaine’s.

The coat covers everything up, shielding Cody from any stranger’s look, but doesn’t do a thing to help him with embarrassment.

Cody rarely is embarrassed when he’s in subspace. When they’re hanging out at the Prince of Persia, Leo watches him every time as he keeps his cool and feels perfectly at ease wearing way less than what he’s wearing now, and perfectly knowing everybody’s eyes are fixed on him. But the Prince of Persia is a nice nest, a warm place that feels like home, by now. A transitory place like a train, public and not specifically set to welcome people like _them_ , doesn’t feel the same. 

Cody’s tense, under the coat. He keeps torturing his fingers, looking down, and he hasn’t uttered more than half a dozen words since they left the station. All of Leo’s attempts to start up a nice conversation died out miserably after but a few minutes, and there’s been no joke or compliment he could try that succeeded in lifting up Cody’s spirits, or at least in snapping him out of this anxiety prison that’s holding his beautiful, excited smile captive and away from Leo’s eyes.

And that’s ruining the mood.

If Leo could’ve done it, he would’ve taken the car, but Adam needed it to get his mom to the airport. He had asked permission to borrow it far in advance, and Leo didn’t like the idea of backing off on his promise just because suddenly he needed it for himself. So they had to take the train, and he gets it, it is not ideal, but it frankly disappoints him that Cody isn’t able to keep his feelings under control even though Leo explicitly asked him to do it.

This situation needs fixing. 

And by now, Leo’s trained enough to know exactly how to do that.

“Stand up,” he says. He’s looking straight in front of himself, making a point of not looking at Cody as he speaks. “And go to the toilet. I’ll join you there in a second.”

“What?” Cody seems genuinely surprised, and turns to look at him, all wide-eyed and blinking. At least his order came so unexpected it was enough on its own to shake that mood off him. “But, Sir… the toilet’s gonna be dirty.”

For a second, he’s tempted to roll his eyes and snort, reminding him they’re riding first fucking class and the toilet is probably gonna be so clean they could sit on the floor and eat on the fucking crapper, but he knows that wouldn’t be an appropriate reaction. He turns to look at him, slowly, sternly. “I said, go to the toilet,” he repeats, “And wait for me there.”

He can see the light in Cody’s eyes shift. He doesn’t know how it happens, but Cody’s body resonates with his voice like an amplifying device. It takes everything in and makes it louder, stronger, more intense. 

It only happens when Leo’s dominating instincts switch on. Cody can be strong and dependable when Leo needs him to be, and then he can turn mellow, soft, surrendering the moment that’s what Leo needs instead. And Leo knows it’s the same for him. He honestly thinks that’s why they work so well, even outside the Scene. That’s why their relationship is worth all the struggle it’s taken to get to this point.

“Yes, Sir,” Cody finally answers, standing up. Leo watches him walk down the car, headed for the toilet. He can see him wrap himself up tighter in his coat. He must really be very embarrassed.

Leo almost wants to lick that off him.

He stands up a couple minutes later, when he’s sure no one remembers seeing that cute blue eyed was-it-a-girl-or-not? walk nervously past them. Then he gets to the toilet door and knocks two times. He waits to hear the lock click open and pushes the sliding door to the side.

Cody’s waiting for him inside, sitting on the lid of the toilet. He’s still got his coat on and he looks a little upset. The place is bigger than Leo thought, and as clean as he expected it to be. There’s a light lavender scent in the air, delicate and discreet enough that Leo’s still able to smell vanilla and chocolate off Cody’s skin. 

“Sir…” Cody starts off, standing up, but Leo stops him with his eyes as he closes the door and locks it from the inside.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” he says. It sounds as it should – like a warning. And Cody takes it as he’s been taught to – with a polite silence. He looks down and nods, and Leo smiles a little, proud of him. “Now take off your coat and turn around,” he says, “Hands on the sink. Bend over a little and part your legs. I need to check something.”

“Check… something, Sir?” Cody asks curiously. Since he’s already unbuttoning his coat and taking it off, Leo figures he can stop scolding him and let him speak, if he wants to. 

“Yes,” Leo says, taking the coat from Cody’s hands and hanging it from one of the hooks screwed into the wall, “You remember when I told you how to dress up for tonight?”

“Yes, Sir,” Cody nods, turning around and setting himself exactly as Leo ordered – slightly bent forward, with his hands by the sides of the sink, fingers wrapped tightly around the edge. His skirt is so short Leo can already see the pink curve of his ass underneath it, and he hasn’t even pulled it up, yet.

“I told you not to wear any panties,” he goes on, placing both hands on Cody’s thighs, wide open, palms and fingers glued to his warm, smooth skin. 

He can feel the tension pool up in Cody’s muscles. He can feel him shiver and then give in, answering to the primal call of his touch. 

“I remember, Sir,” he says. His voice is different from before. There’s an underlying darkness in its deeper notes, and a simulated uncertainty that’s only teasing Leo’s need.

He obviously doesn’t need to check to know Cody followed his order and didn’t wear any panties. Cody never transgresses a direct order, unless he wants to be punished for it. Besides, he loves walking around naked underneath his clothes, Leo knows that – it makes it easier for him to slip his hands up his skirts or down his pants and touch him. 

Which is what he does now. He lets his hands slide upwards, pulling Cody’s skirt up. The curve of his ass emerges from black fabric and white tulle and Leo’s taken by the usual sudden surge of desire that more often than not forces him on his knees and with his face buried deep between Cody’s buttocks.

He won’t do that now, just because he doesn’t want to ruin his suit. But he still wants to feel Cody squirm under his fingertips, he wants to hear him moan, and he knows once he’s done and gone through all of this he won’t feel embarrassed anymore.

So he touches him slowly, pretending to be honestly checking on his missing underwear. He strokes his inner thighs with both his hands, moving them up, up, stopping at his crotch. Cody’s hard – as always, he doesn’t need much to get excited. He’s extremely sensitive when it comes to playing around like this. Sometimes Leo’s voice is enough to make him horny on its own.

“I see you’ve been a good boy,” he whispers in his ear. Then licks behind it, and Cody shivers wildly, instinctively squatting downwards, as if he wanted to sit on his hands.

“Is my Master pleased with me?” Cody whimpers, swinging his hips slowly.

Truth is, Leo’s always pleased with him. When they play, when they don’t. When they’re watching trash TV beached on the couch, their mouth full of popcorn or chocolate-flavored junk food, and when Cody dolls himself up and Leo gets to parade him around town taking him to dinner and to the movies. When he’s bound and restricted and when he’s just sprawled on the bed, writhing and heaving, with his legs parted, his hair a mess and come dripping out of his opening and between his thighs.

There’s not a single moment they share together Leo isn’t pleased with him. He’s more than pleased with him. He’s thankful to life for having bestowed such a gift as Cody upon him.

But that’s not what he should say, and he knows the message will come across just as clearly if he keeps acting like he’s supposed to, like Cody needs him to act, like he himself wants to.

“You’ve been good enough to deserve a reward,” he concedes, kissing his way down Cody’s neck. The fact that he’s fully dressed up while the entire bottom half of Cody’s body’s naked makes him hard, just the thought of it, but he’s not going to surrender to that urge, now. There will be time later tonight. In Blaine’s guest bedroom or in their hotel room, if Blaine bothered to book one for them. When he’s tied him down tight enough to make it impossible for him to move. When he’s blindfolded him. When he’s teased him long enough, when he’s fingered him for half an hour, backing off every time he’s come close to his climax enough to almost feel it spill outside of him. Only when he’s heard him beg for it, he will drive his cock through his tight little opening and fucking _rip it apart_ like Cody likes so much.

For now, the reward is just for Cody. So he cups his cock and balls in his hand, covers them entirely, welcoming them on the warm cradle of his palm. 

Cody moans right away, closing his eyes – Leo can see them reflected in the mirror hanging from the wall, as he can see his lips moist and red, barely parted, as he can see his Adam’s apple running up and down his delicate throat every time he swallows. He tightens his grip around the sink, as if he needed that not to fall down. “What does my Master want me to do?” he exhales in a shaky breath.

Leo grins – he loves to see him like that. Lost in pleasure and ripe for the taking, and yet clinging to formalities to keep himself sane.

“I want you to dance on it, sweetness,” he growls against his skin, seconds before diving his teeth in the ridiculously inviting rounded curve of his shoulder.

He doesn’t miss the featherweight smile ghosting on Cody’s lips just before he starts swinging his hips.

*

When they get to Blaine’s house, they find it full of people already. He welcomes them warmly, hugging Leo and kissing Cody on his cheek in that special way he uses to kiss Cody and only him, tenderly, like he was something his to protect. Something Leo’s often jealous of, but that the leash hanging from Cody’s neck helps to push aside and forget.

There’s no trace of embarrassment on Cody’s face anymore. He shows his nice outfit proudly to Blaine’s guests, some of them Doms, some of them subs, some of them coupled, some of them single. They only have eyes for him – Cody knows that, and it pleases him, because he knows it’s an indirect compliment to Leo. A compliment Leo’s never been able to take as such, but that means something to him nonetheless.

As soon as the party starts, Blaine takes Leo aside and confesses he wanted them there because he would like them to speak to the crowd later, before a little show he prepared with Matt and Casey. “These people you see,” he explains, “They’re all new to the Scene. Some of them are still trying to get the hang of it. Some of them are still struggling. They could use a few words of encouragement.”

Leo smiles, pleased. He knew this had to be important, and there’s nothing as important to Blaine as community. Besides, it makes him proud that he wants _them_ to speak to this group of newbies. They were among them no longer than a few months ago. It feels like it’s been a lifetime, and in a way it really is as if it had been. But Leo’s happy to help however he can, and it’s flattering to know Blaine believes he’s ready for it. That they’re _both_ ready for it.

When he tells Cody, the kid literally beams. “Master,” he asks eagerly, “Can I keep my leash while you speak?”

Leo can’t imagine anything that feels more dreadful than the thought of taking it off him, right now. So of course he says yes.


End file.
